


Summer

by bouquets



Category: Sonic the Hedgehog (Comics), Sonic the Hedgehog (Video Games), Sonic the Hedgehog - All Media Types
Genre: Domestic Fluff, F/M, Summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-17
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-06-28 15:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 1,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15710349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bouquets/pseuds/bouquets
Summary: Although Sonic's the get-up-and-go type, there's a certain pink hedgehog he's willing to slow down for. Fluffy collection of drabbles to celebrate the summer.





	1. Strawberries

Summer was strawberry season. Despite the heat, everyone had gone out to make the most of it. Sonic had found himself toting the basket, sitting back as Amy searched for the best ones. He felt his cheeks go red and averted his eyes as she bent down to sample one of the fruit, giving him a clear view up her skirt. By the time he let himself look up again, Amy couldn’t help but smile at how red in the face he was. Happily, she took a bite of the strawberry to celebrate. 

“You got some on your face, Ames.”

“Can you blame me? They’re super sweet!” she said, bubbly as ever. 

Sonic wiped the corner of her mouth with his thumb and chuckled. “Whatever you say.”

“No, seriously!” Amy held the half-eaten strawberry up to his mouth, urging him to take a bite. 

He feigned resistance, teasing her for going the extra mile, as usual. “Ew, can’t I have a new one? You ate part of that one.”

“Sonic, I’m gonna make you eat those words,” she teased, shoving her hand forward playfully. 

…Each summer day, he found himself falling more in love.


	2. Stargazing

The summer breeze gently rustled the soft grass. What had started out as a fun night out somehow became silently gazing up at the sky and marveling at stars. Not that Sonic was complaining. 

Amy cautiously positioned herself next to Sonic, giving enough space to not overstep his boundaries. She shivered as the signs of dusk began to fade away into night, but felt warm in the chest thinking about how close they were. Just about nothing could have surprised her more than his arm wrapping around her waist. 

“You’re cold?”

“Not anymore,” he smiled. 


	3. Late Night Dives

“Why are we outside when everyone else is sleeping?” Sonic rubbed his eyes, unsure why Amy had woken him up. She was adamant about letting Tails rest, and was extremely quiet when she poked her head into their tent. 

“The water’s calm right now, and I know low tide is the only way to get you to swim,” Amy said, tugging off her dress so it didn’t get wet. 

“Swim?!” He stared at her incredulously as she shoved him towards the shore. 

“Relax, I’ll be right next to you,” she continued, pulling off her gloves and shoes. 

“Amy, you know I hate even getting wet,” Sonic argued. Still, he followed her example, removing his shoes as well. 

“Do you hate it when it’s skinny dipping?”

“Wha—?”

He didn’t have time to finish his question before being yanked into the ocean. Before he could protest, seeing Amy in the moonlight took every word from his throat and left him breathless. 

Sonic made an exception to his whole “no water” rule that night. 


	4. Dandelions

“You know dandelions are weeds, right?” Amy stared Sonic down as he absentmindedly blew off the seeds to be carried off by the wind. 

“I’m trying to make my wish come true,” he smirked, watching them delicately float away.

Amy went silent, her face flushing red. She wasn’t fond of how her heart pounded in her chest every time he said something even vaguely romantic. Then, an idea struck her. Amy gingerly plucked a dandelion of her own, blowing the seeds away in the opposite direction. She smiled at him, satisfied. 

Seeing Amy get flustered over a wish was a little surprising. He figured he’d humor her. “What’d you wish for?”

“To spend the rest of the summer with my favorite hedgehog.”

“Me too.” He draped an arm around her shoulder and pulled her into a hug. 


	5. Markets

“Happy?” Amy asked, smiling to herself. Sonic’s satisfied smile said it all.

“Mhmm!” The famed Blue Blur took another bite out of his chili dog. He had initially resisted going to the farmer’s market with her. It was uncharacteristically domestic of him, and Sonic wanted everything but people getting the wrong idea. Slung over his shoulder was their haul of fresh produce, ready to be chopped up and prepared into a meal.

“Should we take a look at the flea market too?” she tilted her head, trying to gauge his reaction. “Or are you all market-ed out?”

“Nah, that sounds fun,” he agreed. “I’ll drop these off at your place and meet you back in a second?” She nodded in agreement, handing him her keys. It was nice to have the fastest delivery service possible as a personal caddy.

Sonic sped across town to her place, the route permanently engraved into his mind. He smirked to himself after placing the groceries into the fridge, satisfied with the efficiency.

Meanwhile, Amy browsed the booths of the flea market. Her heart was set on finding something for him, but paused occasionally, tempted to buy a gift for herself instead. Time was of the essence; a few minutes had passed, and he was surely going to pop up behind her any moment now.

Amy’s intuition was spot on, and Sonic was trying everything in his power to surprise her. It was as if she had a radar specifically attuned to him, and stumping it was a game he rarely won. He weaved through the crowd, planning to grab her from behind. A tap on the shoulder stopped Sonic in his tracks just as he was closing in.

“Excuse me sir,” the merchant opened meekly. “Would this be of interest to you?” In his palm was a small box—jewelry of some kind.

“No, sorry,” he replied. “Not really my style.” His eye darted back and forth between the merchant and an oblivious Amy.

“It’s for the girl,” the merchant continued. “The pink hedgehog? She’s your girlfriend, no?”

Sonic balked. “Ah, you misunderstood. We’re not…” His voice trailed off, stumbling over the sentence. _A gift would be a different kind of surprise_ , he mused. “…Whaddya got there again?”

* * *

Amy walked in a circle, baffled Sonic hadn’t returned yet. Did he ditch her? It wouldn’t have been the first time. Her frustrations nearly bubbled into tears, but a familiar voice broke her out of it.

“Hey, Ames,” Sonic appeared out of nowhere, pushing a small bag into her hands. “I, uh, got this for you. The guy in the booth said you were eyeing it.”

He smiled shyly, unsure if this was weird or out of line. It soon grew into a grin, however, as he saw her face as she opened the box. It was the same necklace she had stared at earlier, featuring an elegant rose-shaped pennant.

Amy just about tackled him with a hug. “Thank you, Sonic!”

“You’re welcome,” he smirked. “A rose for my favorite Rose. Cheesy, I know.”


	6. Summer Rain

“I hate the rain,” Sonic groaned. “If I go too fast, I lose traction and trip on my face because the floor’s wet.”

They had been out doing errands when a summer storm had kicked in, spoiling their plans. 

“Slow down then,” Amy urged. She tugged at his hand, jumping in puddles as she walked along the side of the road. Still grabbing onto him, Amy leaned back—the momentum throwing them in a circle.

“Pft, I don’t _do_ slow, Amy.” Yet, he couldn’t help but smile as she spun around, laughing with a genuine warmth that made him melt. In that moment, she was the center of his world. 

“Yeah, but I can.” She leaned in, gently pressing her lips against his, taking the time to wrap her arms around his neck for that brief moment. It felt as if time stopped until they broke apart to breathe again.

He stared, flustered she snuck a kiss in so casually. “You sure can.”


	7. Chapter 7

“It’s the last day Twinkle Park is doing that cute couple discount for the season,” Amy said feebly over the phone. “You want to go?”

Amy was still a bit touchy about the amusement park, but decided one last try wouldn’t hurt. She hoped for a change of heart, but wasn’t holding her breath. 

Usually, Sonic found a reason to resist such advances. Resisted so much, in fact, that Amy just about gave up altogether. He hated the fact he missed her the moment she stopped. 

The next thing he knew, he was holding hands with her to convince the ticket taker to let them in. Sonic was likely blushing five shades of red, making his face burn. 

Entering the park was a different story; the evening lights were inviting and alluring, making the whole place feel like a dream. There was a comfort in carnival games, especially as Amy rung the bell in a test of strength. Sonic laughed at the bewilderment on the attendant’s face as she was handed the biggest prize possible. 

Amy would turn to him occasionally, double checking if this was all real. She giggled, watching him tote around a giant chao toy over his shoulder. 

“Lemme guess, you want to ride the Ferris wheel?”

“Only if you want to,” she replied, confused by his suggestion. 

“O-oh,” he said, caught off guard. “I kinda figured it would make for a good ‘cute couple’ thing.”

“We were just saying that to get in for free, though.” Amy tilted her head to the side, thinking. “We don’t have to do the couple things if you don’t want. I’m happy enough to spend time with you.”

Sonic blinked. _This_ was the same girl who’s proposed to him more times than he could count? He felt himself blushing, genuinely determined to get that same attention from her again. 

Sonic was quiet for a moment longer than usual. Amy panicked a little. _Was that too presuming? Did he not like that answer?_

“Let’s do the cute couple things,” he said, suddenly. “I mean, that’s what we are, right?” He pulled her by the hand to the Ferris wheel, with every intention of kissing her when the cart reached the top. 


	8. Chapter 8

Sonic looked down. Resting her head against his chest was Amy, a few shallow breaths away from drifting off for a much-needed nap. 

They had decided the last day of summer deserved a beach day full of fun activities. While fun, it eventually led to the two of them to crawl into a hammock and catch their breath. 

“I’ll miss the beach,” she mumbled, cherishing his warm smile as her eyes fluttered closed. “This was an amazing summer.” Amy shut her eyes a bit tighter for a second, hoping she’d never wake up from this dream if it wasn’t real. A small giggle escaped her lips. 

“You make all the seasons fun,” he whispered, giving her a small kiss on the forehead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for those who stuck with me through this short (but hopefully sweet!) fic. <3 Hope everyone had a good summer!


End file.
